


Знакомство с Уизли

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Лето, Драко и Гарри на одни из выходных отправились погостить в Нору. Как поведет себя Драко в чуждой ему среде? И как отреагируют Уизли на столь необычного гостя?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Знакомство с Уизли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weekend At The Weasleys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214745) by Lani [archived by [TheHexFiles_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist)]. 



> (переведено в 2010)  
> Сопереводчик Saiana  
> Бета: Тион

— Драко, ты не можешь надеть это, — заявил Гарри, запихивая последнюю вещь в рюкзак.

Драко, сложив руки на груди, стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку ванной комнаты. Приподняв изящно очерченную бровь, он посмотрел на своего парня:

— А я уже, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Да и какая разница?

Гарри вздохнул:

— Я же говорил тебе, что хочу, чтобы мы произвели благоприятное впечатление на миссис Уизли. Она не обязана была приглашать тебя погостить, но она это сделала и теперь с нетерпением ждет нас в гости.

— Тогда не имеет значения, во что я одет, — обиженно посопел Драко. — Мне нравится, как моя задница выглядит в них.

Развернувшись, Гарри послал блондину сердитый взгляд. Драко вырядился в облегающую белую футболку, заканчивающуюся практически на поясе плотно облегающих темно-синих джинсов. Этот возмутительный ансамбль довершал черный ремень с впечатляющей серебряной пряжкой, на которой были выгравированы его инициалы. Застежку дополняла короткая серебряная цепочка на шее, его волосы мягко обрамляли лицо.

— Мне нравится, когда ты не пользуешься гелем, — одобрительно сказал Гарри, — но если от дымолетного порошка твоя одежда покроется сажей, то не матери меня.

— Мы пойдем через каминную сеть? — взвизгнул Драко. — Но я думал, что мы…, — и на этом он замолк.

— Аппарируем? — фыркнул Гарри. — С моим рюкзаком это не проблема, но вот твой чертов огромный чемодан полностью исключает такую возможность.

— Может, тогда ты с нашими вещами воспользуешься каминной сетью, а я …

— Забудь об этом, — засмеялся Гарри.

— Нуууу, Гарри…, — заныл Драко, слегка топнув ногой. — Честно-честно, я люблю тебя! И позволю тебе трахнуть меня в душе!

Закидывая рюкзак на плечи, Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Что ты, любимый, — начал он печально, — я вообще-то не уверен, что мы даже спать будем вместе. Так что не думаю, что секс в душе — хорошая идея. Это маленький дом. Тебе придется потерпеть недельку, пока я не вернусь.

— Твою мать! Нет! — задохнулся Драко. — Но мы же будем спать в одной комнате?

— Возможно, но очень сомневаюсь, что в одной кровати. Мистер и миссис Уизли — люди не столь широких взглядов, как твоя мама. Так что, я, правда, ни в чем не уверен. Мы с ней никогда не разговаривали на эту тему, — пробормотал Гарри, заливаясь легким румянцем. — Поэтому, думаю, будет лучше воздержаться, пока мы будем гостить у них.

— Но ты же останешься там еще на неделю после моего отъезда! — с нотками ужаса воскликнул блондин. — Гарри, я же не выдержу больше недели без секса! Я не смогу!

Поттер усмехнулся:

— Пока мы не начали заниматься сексом, ты прекрасно без него обходился, — заметил он. — Как впрочем и тогда, когда я валялся в больнице.

— Раньше…? Черт, да это же было давным-давно! А когда ты попал в больницу, я с ума сходил от беспокойства! — не унимался Драко. — А те почти два месяца, что мы провели здесь, в поместье, мы спали вместе и каждую ночь занимались сексом! Так что теперь это уже превратилось в потребность! Да я даже не онанировал с тех пор, как мы закончили школу!

— Вот тебе и еще одна причина, почему нам не помешает устроить небольшую передышку, — настаивал Гарри. — Так сказать, перезарядим батарейки.

— Батарейки? Какие еще к черту батарейки? Я, конечно, слышал множество определений для моего члена, но батареек среди них не было! — раздражался Драко.

— Это маггловское выражение, — пояснил Поттер. — Так что привыкайте, мистер законник.

— Это первый и последний раз, когда ты называешь меня подобным образом, — с ужасом констатировал Драко. — С тех пор, как я поступил в Оксфорд, ты просто изводишь меня своими юридическими шуточками. Тебе еще не надоело?

— Пожалуй, нет, — засмеялся Гарри. — Эй, я что не могу гордиться своим парнем?

— Конечно, можешь, — согласился Малфой. — Причем настолько, что, на мой взгляд, ты должен всякий раз демонстрировать ему свою гордость… в постели… голым…к тому же, предпочтительно, слизывая шоколад с его тела…

— Миссис Уизли ждет нас в гости через пятнадцать минут. Так что нам стоит поторопиться, — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Любой бы решил, что ты меня просто не хочешь! — возмущался блондин. — Я стою здесь в своих лучших джинсах, при этом член мой столь же тверд, как и твоя метла, а ты даже ни разу не обратил на это внимания! Не говоря уже о том, что ты даже не возбужден. Я потрясен!

— Ты уже превращаешься в какого-то сексуального маньяка, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Драко, три раза прошлой ночью! Причем два из них были тобой же и спровоцированы!

Драко надел свою кожаную куртку:

— Ну подожди. Я тебе это еще не раз припомню! Думаешь, ты единственный здесь Мистер-я-могу-жить-не-трахаясь, однако посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда тебе действительно придется обходиться без секса! — негодуя, фыркнул он.

Губы Поттера изогнулись в улыбке:

— Для меня не проблема пару дней поонанировать в ванной. Да и с тобой никакого непроизвольного самовозгорания без траха не произойдет.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — поинтересовался Малфой. — Если у меня не будет соответствующей разрядки, я в любой момент могу взорваться.

— Ты в любой момент можешь устроить себе эту разрядку в ванной при помощи своей же руки, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

— Ой, прекращай издеваться и поцелуй меня.

Нежно поцеловав Гарри в губы, Драко извернулся и уютно устроился в его объятиях:

— Ты же понимаешь, что дело не только в сексе, — пробормотал он. — Я привык к тому, что ты всегда рядом, и мне придется довольно трудно, если мы не будем хотя бы просто спать в одной постели. Ты все равно что старая удобная подушка…

Гарри хихикнул:

— Вот так-так! Ну, спасибо.

— Да нет же, я имею ввиду, что спать одному — это не так, как спать с тобой. Ты всегда согреваешь меня и никогда не ругаешься, если, чтобы согреться, я прижимаюсь к твоим лодыжкам замерзшими стопами. А если во сне я раскутываюсь, то ты снова укрываешь меня одеялом, и всегда прижимаешь ближе к себе, когда я свешиваюсь с кровати и того и смотри упаду. Можешь верить или нет, но только в Хогвартсе и здесь я мог спокойно спать всю ночь. А когда я был помладше, то даже у друзей не мог спать.

Гарри сжал своего парня в крепких объятиях:

— Когда тебе это надо, ты можешь заставить меня сомневаться, — заметил он с нежностью в голосе.— Мы подумаем об этом, когда доберемся, хорошо? Только давай пойдем туда и посмотрим, что из этого получится.

— Вы уже собрались? — поинтересовалась Нарцисса, врываясь в комнату. — Молли только что открыла каминную сеть и у нас все готово для вашего перемещения. Дорогой, твой наряд не совсем подходит для подобного путешествия, — добавила она, подходя к сыну и поправляя воротник на его куртке.— Тебе, пожалуй, стоит переодеться во что-нибудь наподобие одежды Гарри.

Драко осмотрел своего бойфренда с головы до ног, после чего рассмеялся:

— Мама, да он же одет как самый страшный кошмар жертвы моды! Ты только посмотри на его задницу в этих джинсах…ах, да, ты же не можешь увидеть ее, поскольку она скрыта за этим огромным куском ткани!

— У меня нормальные джинсы, — возмутился Гарри, пытаясь потуже затянуть их на своей тонкой талии.

— Сударь, достаточно того, что ты это видишь, — отчитала Нарцисса сына. — В любом случае, сейчас это уже не важно, поскольку вы опаздываете. Все упаковали? Гарри, ты взял носовые платки? Не хватало еще только ходить везде и шмыгать носом. А зелья взял? Ты проверил, чтобы их было достаточное количество? — женщина принялась квохтать над юношей, которому пришлось мужественно принять удар на себя. Возражать матери Драко было бессмысленно.

— Да, мамочка, — с усмешкой ответил Гарри, отчего Драко разразился смехом, а Нарцисса в удивлении отпрянула.

-Ах ты нахальный малолетний тип, — смеясь, заметила Нарцисса, при этом нежно погладив юношу по лицу. — Как твои голова и горло?

— Мама, прекрати. Все с ним в порядке, — настаивал Драко. — Его простуда уже прошла. Да и не могла не пройти, учитывая то количество куриного бульона вкупе с зельями, которые вы с Северусом в него влили.

— Но, тем не менее, я хочу, чтобы ты надел теплое пальто Драко, — сказала Нарцисса Гарри.

— Но сейчас же лето! — возмутился тот. — Мне и так жарко. Да и Драко, хотя он никогда и не признается в этом, наверняка поджарится в своем кожаном жакете, — мгновенно отреагировав на его слова про жар, миссис Малфой положила руку на лоб юноши. Гарри вздохнул:

— Я в порядке.

— Ага, перед тем, как загреметь в больницу, ты говорил то же самое, — сухо заметил Драко. После того, как Гарри вышел из комы, он еще недели две провел в больнице. С ним все было в порядке до тех пор, пока он слегка не заболел, в результате чего его госпитализировали, а Драко все время просиживал около постели. А когда Малфой увидел, как целитель делает его парню укол прямо в живот, то с ним случился нервный припадок, сопровождающийся весьма драматичным обмороком.

— Однако это не я тогда грохнулся в обморок прямо на тележку с чаем, — парировал Гарри.

— Я не предполагал, что упаду в обморок! — проорал Драко.

— Так же как я не предполагал, что у меня будет рецидив, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Мальчики, мальчики, — вмешалась Нарцисса, — разве у нас есть время на препирательства? Поспешите. Молли ждет вас.

Гарри пожал плечами и направился к двери. Когда он проходил мимо Драко, тот ущипнул его за задницу, после чего схватил свой чемодан и последовал за брюнетом.

***

— ГАРРИ! — закричала Молли, бросаясь с распростертыми объятиями к ошеломленному от неожиданности и только что выпавшему из камина юноше. — Как же я рада тебя видеть! Ты только посмотри на себя! Кожа да кости! Да и твой ненаглядный под стать тебе! — после этого женщина развернулась к Драко, заключив его в не менее крепкие объятия. — Ты стал очень привлекательным молодым человеком! Я так рада, Драко, что ты согласился погостить у нас! Мы с нетерпением ждали твоего приезда!

Слева раздалось фырканье, и, обернувшись на источник звука, Гарри увидел стоящего неподалеку со скрещенными на груди руками Рона.

— Привет, приятель, — поприветствовал его Рон и усмехнулся. — Я рад, что ты пришел. Жаль только, что с этой образиной.

Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Драко, который все еще находился в удушающем объятии Молли и при этом выглядел так, словно единственное, что удерживало его от саркастичного ответа на высказывание лучшего друга любовника, было то, что мать этого самого «друга» тоже могла его услышать.

— Да, я тоже рад, что вернулся, — взволнованно сказал Поттер, делая шаг навстречу Рону и вовлекая его в краткое объятие. — Как продвигаются твои поиски работы?

— Отец воспользовался своими связями на работе и выбил для меня место в одном из Министерских ведомств — «Отделе Магических Игр и Спорта». Меня устраивает. А со следующего месяца начну еще работать с Фредом и Джорджем, — ответил Рон, пожимая плечами.

— У тебя будет еще много времени, чтобы пообщаться с Рональдом, — вмешалась Молли. — Пойдемте, мальчики, выпьем немного лимонада, а потом мы покажем вам вашу комнату, — миссис Уизли показала на журнальный столик, где наготове уже стояли графин с лимонадом ее собственного приготовления и несколько стаканов.

Гарри заметил, что Драко осматривает обстановку. Это был удобный, загроможденный, но очень уютный дом — такой, куда нога Драко даже никогда не ступила бы. Еще год назад Малфой, вероятнее всего, высокомерно поливал бы их грязью, кичась своим богатством, поэтому Гарри удивился, заметив, как его друг с сосредоточенным выражением лица дюйм за дюймом изучает гостиную Норы.

Молли вручила Гарри и Драко по большому стакану лимонада. И если Гарри залпом осушил свою порцию, после чего, смакуя вкус, облизал еще губы, то Драко сначала заглянул в свой стакан, а затем принюхался.

«Начинается…» — нервно подумал Гарри.

— Милый, он не кусается, — хихикнула Молли. — Это всего лишь лимонад.

— Я его никогда раньше не пробовал, — пробормотал Драко.

— Серьезно? — рассмеялся Рон. — Да с какой планеты ты вообще свалился?

— С Урана, — отчеканил Малфой.

— Или Гарри…

— Рональд! Не будь таким бестактным! — отчитала его миссис Уизли. То, как Рон покраснел под цепким взглядом матери, не могло не вызвать улыбку на лицах Гарри и Драко. — Драко, ты просто попробуй его, если не понравится, то никто не заставит тебя это пить.

Малфой поднес стакан к губам, и Гарри пришлось сглотнуть, наблюдая за движениями соблазнительного рта. Мерлин, он надеялся, что сможет сдержаться и не взять блондина прямо тут, на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Драко был прав. Сексуальное воздержание еще не раз напомнит о себе. «О, Боже…» — промелькнуло у Гарри в голове. Даже сама мысль об этом возбуждала. Стараясь действовать незаметно, он стянул подушку и положил к себе на колени, делая вид, что его внимание привлекла пришитая к краю подушки зеленая кисточка.

— Ммм… как вкусно, — признался Драко, мило улыбаясь Молли. — Спасибо.

— Ох, ты такой вежливый и воспитанный молодой человек! Прямо как и твоя мать. Она должна гордиться тобой! — расчувствовалась Молли.

— Хм… в большинстве своем, да. Со мной трудно спорить, когда я становлюсь сволочью, — хихикнул Драко. — Но на данный момент у нее в фаворитах ходит Гарри, — Малфой засмеялся и легонько пнул брюнета по ноге.

— Ерунда, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Просто, когда я простудился, она кудахтала надо мной как клуша.

— Гарри, ты хорошо проводишь время в поместье Драко? — спросила Молли. В другое время она бы не стала задавать подобный вопрос при Драко, но сейчас была уверена, что не получит отрицательного ответа.

— О, да! — просиял Гарри. — Здорово, хотя и не можем дождаться, когда сможем пожить одни. На следующие несколько недель мы планируем перебраться в охотничий домик.

— А вам не кажется, что было бы лучше обзавестись собственным домом? — приободряющее улыбнулась женщина. — Помнится, когда мы с Артуром обзавелись своим — это было волшебное чувство.

— Да, — ответил Драко, — только Гарри хочет квартиру, а мне кажется, что дом был бы лучше. Мне нравятся сады, окружающие наше поместье, я считаю, что было бы просто прекрасно разбить небольшой садик за домом.

— Только если ты будешь косить лужайки, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Нет, я не буду! — негодующе воскликнул Малфой. — Мы можем нанять кого-нибудь для этого! Мерлин, даже представить себе не могу, что буду копаться в траве!

— Драко — баба, — объяснил матери Рон. — Он боится ноготок сломать.

Сдерживая готовую сорваться колкость, Малфой закусил нижнюю губу и Гарри рассмеялся:

— Такое чувство, что я снова в школе, — сказал он, покачивая головой. — Неужели вы двое не можете научиться устраивать передышки. Это уже утомляет.

— Все, все, — согласилась Молли, вставая. — Я не хочу присутствовать при том, как вы поубиваете друг друга! — она забрала пустые бокалы, поставив их на поднос.

— Рон, помоги мальчикам с вещами и покажи им комнату, потом мы все вместе попьем чай. Я испекла немного сдобных булочек с яблоками и корицей.

— Обожаю сдобные булочки! — воскликнул Драко, посылая Молли одобрительную улыбку. Он уже сам начал симпатизировать этой милой леди и теперь понимал, почему Гарри так ее обожает. В чем-то она была очень похожа на его мать, но при этом была и совершенно другой.

— Тогда можешь съесть их столько, сколько захочешь, дорогой, — рассмеялась Молли. И они стали подниматься на второй этаж. Рон неохотно тащил чемодан Драко.

— Вы остановитесь в бывшей комнате Билла. Надеюсь, вам там понравится. Мы использовали ее под кладовку, но я там прибралась, — Молли открыла дверь и пригласила их войти. Комната была небольшой, но светлой и проветренной, с витающим в ней легким ароматом роз и лаванды. В центре стояла, выглядевшая весьма уютной, двуспальная кровать, на которой лежали два чистых полотенца.

— Если ночью вдруг замерзнете, то в антресоли есть еще одеяло. Где находится ванная, ты, Гарри, знаешь и в случае чего покажешь Драко.

— Э… Миссис Уизли? — нерешительно начал Гарри.

— Дорогой, называй меня просто Молли, — улыбнулась женщина. — Мне кажется это волне приемлемо, разве нет?

— Хорошо, Молли… — запнулся Гарри. — А вы уверены, что ничего не имеете против этого? — он показал на двуспальную кровать.

— Гарри, у нее шесть сыновей. Да ради Мерлина, она знает, что вы двое любовники, — любезно заметил Рон. — Если уж не говорить о том, что Джинни, практически в каждом письме писала о том, что вас застали…э… ну, в общем, со спущенными штанами… — вяло закончил он.

Молли хихикнула:

— Вы оба уже взрослые и состоите в серьезных отношениях. Я не собираюсь препятствовать этому. Как сказал Рон, у меня шесть сыновей. Большинство из которых, если не считать Чарли, у которого парень, встречаются с девушками.

— Большинство? — с ухмылкой, глядя на Рона, уточнил Драко.

— Отвянь, Малфой, — пробормотал Рон.

-Рональд! Я вымою твой рот с помощью мыльных чар, — рявкнула Молли, отчего ухмылка Драко стала шире. — Кроме того, Драко, я разговаривала с твоей матушкой и она уверила меня, что вы двое очень ответственно подходите к вопросу своих отношений, что не может не радовать меня. Только не забывайте, что комната Рона справа от вашей! — глаза ее мерцали, отчего Рон застонал и закатил глаза.

— У них большой опыт по части заглушающих чар,— сказал он. — Хвала Мерлину!

— Вот только может так случиться, что как-нибудь ночью мы забудем наложить их… — обронил Драко, пристально изучая свой маникюр. — Гарри после той продолжительной болезни, когда лежал в больнице, стал немного забывчив, … кто знает…, — из-за спины Молли, поигрывая бровями, глумился над Роном Малфой. Рон сжал губы, и потихоньку закипал.

— Эй! Не выставляй меня припадочным! Забывчивый? Да ни черта! У меня проблема только с определенным воспоминанием, а из твоих слов можно подумать, что у меня амнезия!

— Но любовь моя, у тебя действительно амнезия, — мягко заметил Драко. — Ты по-прежнему не помнишь ничего о Волдеморте и многое из того, что ему предшествовало.

В комнате повисла тишина. Молли и Рон сочувствующе смотрели на Гарри, глаза которого сузились и, швырнув свой рюкзак на пол, он опрометью кинулся из комнаты.

— Молодец Малфой, — выплюнул Рон и развернулся, чтобы последовать за Гарри.

Драко схватил его за руку:

— Не надо, Рон, — сказал он и Рон дернулся, услышав, как тот назвал его по имени. — Он по-прежнему иногда еще злится на это. Целители говорят, что ему нужно быть терпимее к случившемуся, даже если память не восстановится.

— Но ты не должен бросать ему это в лицо! — спорил Рон.

— Рон, — одернула сына Молли.

— Молли, мне очень жаль, что я доставил вам такие проблемы, — совершенно искренне сказал Драко. — Я не бросаю ему это в лицо. Мы с Гарри часто говорим на эту тему. Гарри не хочет, чтобы с ним нянчились, да и какой от этого прок. Его до сих пор это раздражает иногда. Целители говорят, что ему нужно постепенно узнавать, что произошло, даже если он мог бы никогда и не вспомнить.

— Как обстоят дела с его депрессией, дорогой? — обеспокоено спросила Молли.

— Она под контролем зелий. Северус уверен, что рецидива не будет, — ответил Драко.

— Вся эта фигня с Волдемортом не ухудшила его состояние снова? — с удивлением спросил Рон.

— Нет, но порою он зацикливается на этом. В основном Гарри чувствует себя прекрасно, но он расстроен, что не может вспомнить чего-то и иногда теряет из-за этого самообладание. Но, тем не менее, в целом он просто потрясающий, — с неконтролируемой усмешкой выдал Малфой. — Ну и, кроме того, после того как мы э… занимались своим делом…однажды ночью в нашем бассейне, Гарри умудрился простудиться даже несмотря на то, что была середина лета. Мама на два дня назначила ему постельный режим, и он был просто отвратительным пациентом. Я думал, что хуже меня быть не может.

— Да ты просто испорченный маленький ребенок, — захихикал Рон, в ответ на что Драко показал ему средний палец.

Молли рассмеялась:

— Вы оба, немедленно прекратите. Я прекрасно знаю о вашем соперничестве, но, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от оскорблений. Драко, кому-нибудь нужно пойти посмотреть как там Гарри, или он сам вернется, когда будет готов?

Блондин улыбнулся:

— Миссис Уизли, я уверен, что он бы не отказался от чашки чая и одной из ваших сдобных булочек, — сказал он. — Все будет нормально. Пойду, схожу за ним. Он может немного покапризничать, но вернется.

***

Драко нашел Гарри, сидящего спиной к нему в компании Джинни. Заметив, что Джинни обнимает его бойфренда, Малфой почувствовал легкий укол ревности.

Услышав приближающиеся сзади шаги, девушка обернулась:

— Я сдаю тебя с рук на руки человеку, в чьих руках ты предпочитаешь находиться, — сказала она с улыбкой. Гарри обернулся и, когда увидел стоящего за его спиной Драко, на губах его заиграла улыбка, — Милый, ты просто настоящая «королева драмы», разве нет? — рассмеялась девушка.

-У меня "критические дни", — в тон ей ответил Гарри.

Джинни встала и отряхнула юбку. Но, прежде чем дизапарировать домой, ободряюще похлопала Малфоя по руке. Драко сел за спиной Гарри, вытянув ноги по обе стороны от юноши, и привлек его к себе, принимая в утешительные объятия:

— Я не хотел расстроить тебя, любовь моя, — пробормотал он, легко целуя Гарри в щеку.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Да, я знаю. Но мне не хотелось, чтобы Молли и Рон так скоро узнали обо всем. Меня устроило бы, чтобы они считали, что я полностью оправился от истории с Волдемортом.

— А ты и оправился, — заверил его Драко. — А твоя прекрасная улыбка лучшее тому доказательство, — он ущипнул Гарри за щеку, отчего тот засмеялся. — Тебе не кажется, что лучше, чтобы они знали, что у тебя еще есть некоторые вещи, над которыми нужно поработать? Любимый, они — твоя семья. И понимают, что тебе нужно время.

— Я не хочу сочувствующих взглядов, — пожаловался Гарри. — Меня это бесит.

— Упрямец, — Драко пожал плечами. — Они беспокоятся за тебя. И уж точно не хотят причинить вред. Но взгляды неизбежны. Когда я чем-то расстроен или нездоров, моя мама всегда так на меня смотрит. Члены моей семьи единственные кому я позволяю…

— Ох, ладно, — пробормотал Гарри, плечи которого немного поникли.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты тоже моя семья? И это изменение в твоем голосе ведь не является последствием заложенного носа?

— Я тоже расцениваю тебя как члена семьи, — признал Гарри.

— Да, малыш, я знаю. Так оно и должно быть, — Драко крепче прижал к себе любимого и услышал урчание в его желудке:

— Я так понимаю, ты голоден?

— Я чертовски хочу есть, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Тебе понравятся булочки, которые приготовила Молли, и даже не думай о том, чтобы стащить мои под предлогом того, что они лучше!

Драко фыркнул:

— Мне нужно сменить репертуар, — пробормотал он с ухмылкой.

***

Чувствуя себя неловко, Драко почесал шею, осторожно наблюдая за сидящими за столом людьми. Было обеденное время, и стол был просто переполнен рыжеволосыми. Похоже, что все члены семьи, за исключением того, который был за границей, присутствовали на обеде. Малфой не помнил имя ни одного из них. Покусывая губу и хмурясь он пытался вспомнить как зовут старшего из отпрысков семьи Уизли… Как его там… Боб? Бэн? Брэд? «Твою мать», — про себя выругался Малфой. — «Я всего лишь хочу заполучить то гребаное масло, которое стоит около него!» Но, так или иначе, Драко не думал, что его довольно грубое: «Эй, ты с маслом, подкинь мне его, а?» возымеет успех, тем более, если учесть, что Гарри так хотел произвести на них благоприятное впечатление.

Гарри мрачно ковырял свой картофель, принимая участие в беседе только когда ему что-то говорили. «Проклятье»,— подумал Драко. Он силился понять, почему Гарри стал опять таким угрюмым. Разве они не разобрались со всем сегодня днем? Гарри тогда даже кормил Драко булочками с рук, от чего они оба просто давились от смеха, и кормежка едва не превратилась в битву едой.

— Сынок, что-то не так? — поинтересовалась у Драко, сидящая на другом конце стола, миссис Уизли. — Судя по всему, ты хочешь получить масло. Билл, подай Драко масло.

«Билл!» — торжествовал Драко. — «Я запомню…»

Билл улыбнулся и протянул масленку Драко:

— Лови, приятель, — сказал он.

Драко поставил масленку около своей тарелки, в то время как глазами он неотрывно смотрел на Билла, осознав, насколько этот Уизли был… «Так, минуту», — спохватился Драко. — «Он тоже Уизли». Драко уже окончательно смешался и потер лоб.

— Малыш, с тобой все нормально? — спросил Гарри, беря его за руку. Бросив быстрый взгляд на свою тарелку, Драко понял, что из-за своего смущения он так почти ничего и не съел. И это, вкупе с тем, что он потирал голову, очевидно, вызвало беспокойство Гарри. Драко не мог даже чихнуть без того, чтобы Гарри сразу не бросился к нему выяснять не заболел ли он — и блондин ценил это.

Малфой улыбнулся, накрывая своей рукой руку Гарри:

— Все хорошо… просто…

— Немного дезориентирован? — хихикнул Билл. — У тебя весь обед взгляд как у оленя, которого ослепили фары автомобиля!

— Он так выглядел на протяжении многих недель после того, как начал общаться с гриффиндорцами, — рассмеялась Джинни. — А когда в первый раз попал на гриффиндорскую вечеринку, то вообще весь вечер чопорно просидел на краешке кушетки, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руку Гарри, и говорил только когда ему задавали какие-нибудь вопросы!

Все засмеялись, и Драко неохотно улыбнулся:

— Я тогда чуть не описался, думая, что стоит мне только отойти от Гарри и кто-нибудь треснет мне учебником по затылку! Гарри тогда очень эффектно выставил нас как пару перед всей школой. Но, я же не знал, о чем вы все думали. Но полагал, что никто не станет связываться с Гарри после его небольшого трюка в Большом зале.

— Ооо... да, — сказал Джордж с пониманием. — Мы слышали об исчезающем позвоночнике.

— И сморщенном члене! — вставил Фред.

— И за все получил всего неделю отработки, ты удачливый парень! — воскликнул Джордж. — Тогда как мы месяцами отрабатывали только за то, что перекрасили чьи-то волосы в синий цвет!

Драко прочистил горло и наградил близнецов не самым добрым взглядом.

— Ах да… извини Малфой. Но ты же понимаешь, что это было до того, как Гарри заинтересовался твоей задницей? Знай мы, как оно обернется, то избрали бы своей целью Забини…

— Вы никого не должны избирать своей целью! — раздраженно сказала Молли. — Поверить не могу, что вы обращали эти прелестные белокурые волосы в синий цвет!

— Да, но мы не испытывали особой любви к тому, кто тогда скрывался под этими самыми блондинистыми волосами, — фыркнул Фред. — Он был высокомерным маленьким дебилом.

— Да, и постоянно нес всякую чушь про своего па… — Джордж резко замолчал, когда Драко бросил на стол свою салфетку.

— Мистер и миссис Уизли, прошу простить меня,— процедил Малфой сквозь сжатые зубы и вылетел из комнаты.

— Так держать, Джордж, — покачав головой, сказал Билл.

— Вот черт, я же говорил вам не упоминать его отца! — взвился Рон. — Он способен принять много чего от любого из вас, но его отец для него все еще больная тема.

— Гарри, приятель, прости, — пристыжено сказал Джордж. — Я не думал, что все еще так плохо.

— Это не так, — ответил Гарри, хмурясь. — Не знаю, что с ним произошло. Молли, вы простите меня?

— Конечно, дорогой, — ответила Молли и, завернув в салфетку несколько кусочков хлеба, вручила их ему, месте с недоеденным обедом Драко. — Отнеси это ему. Он должно быть голоден.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил юноша и, взяв тарелку, вышел из комнаты. Мучимый вопросом, почему Драко так отреагировал, Гарри поспешил наверх. Несмотря на то, что сказал Рон (а Гарри оценил его попытку поддержать Драко), Драко на самом деле уже не реагировал так остро на то, что касалось его отца. В принципе, его нахальный бойфренд однажды даже помочился на могиле Люциуса в саду их поместья, и откровенно упивался этим.

Дверь «их» комнаты была немного приоткрыта, поэтому Гарри открыл ее и был встречен зрелищем отчаянно запихивающего в чемодан свои вещи Драко.

— Драко! — Гарри был шокирован. — Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь домой, — коротко ответил Малфой.

— Что? Почему? Да скажи же в чем дело! — Гарри поставил еду на буфет и, подойдя к Драко, взял его за руки.

— Гарри, из этого ничего не выйдет! Они терпят меня и не говорят обо мне гадости только из-за тебя! — рассерженно воскликнул блондин.

— Это не так! — возразил Гарри. Драко одарил его пронзительным взглядом. — Ну ладно, возможно вначале так оно и было, но они пытаются узнать тебя! Почему ты так ведешь себя? Твое поведение иррационально. Мне казалось, что ты хочешь этого!

-Твою мать, это нелепо! — выплюнул Драко.

— Что… я…я поверить не могу! — взвизгнул Гарри. — Вся эта чепуха о твоем желании узнать их, потому что они — моя семья, это просто ерунда, Драко? Ты согласился приехать только потому, что я не смогу перестать трахать тебя?

— Да как ты смеешь такое говорить! — возмутился Драко.

— А что я должен думать, ты эгоистичный ублюдок? Я пошел на уступки, стараясь получше узнать твою мать и даже, что есть сил, пытался быть адекватным с этим чертовым Снейпом! А ты не можешь даже провести здесь одну гребаную ночь, а уже начал дуться на них, хотя они не говорили о тебе всякое дерьмо! Ты даже шанса им не дал! Знаешь, милый, мне противно напоминать тебе об этом, но до смерти отца ты был мерзким ублюдком! Так что нечего ждать, что окружающие так просто забудут об этом только из-за того, что ты спишь со мной!

От шока и удивления Драко отступил назад:

— Я…

— Да мне собственно начхать! — выплюнул Гарри, ударив по закрытому чемодану Драко. — Катись домой, но не жди, что я последую за тобой!

***

Драко не пошел за Гарри, что совершенно не удивило юношу. То, что он сказал ему, несмотря на свою истинность, было ударом ниже пояса. Насколько Гарри знал своего парня, после их перепалки Малфой наверняка вернулся в поместье. И хотя Гарри было очень больно от этого, он не мог его винить.

Гарри уже около часа сидел во дворе за столиком, который Уизли держали специально для обедов на свежем воздухе.. Ему нужно было время, чтобы остыть, и он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь попался под горячую руку. И вот теперь он чувствовал себя… несчастным. Поттер так надеялся на то, что Драко сможет наладить отношения с Уизли, но, очевидно, не судьба. У Гарри действительно никогда не было проблемы с тем, чтобы увидеть настоящего Драко за той маской, что тот обычно использует, но, наверное, было глупо думать, что и все остальные смогут это? В прошлом, Драко сказал и сделал много чего довольно неприятного этим людям. И ничего удивительного, что они не смогли забыть об этом. Но, казалось все шло так хорошо! Но Драко вдруг решил, что это слишком обременительно!

Гарри вздохнул. Он уже давно отсиживался здесь и понимал, что о нем будут волноваться. Поэтому, поднявшись из-за стола, он пошел в дом, надеясь, что не встретит их всех в гостиной или где-нибудь еще. Однако, оказалось, что все представители семьи Уизли, которые больше не жили в Норе, разошлись по своим домам, поскольку в доме было очень тихо. Гарри направился на кухню, когда внезапно застыл на месте, увидев Молли и Артура, сидящих за столом и пьющих чай… с Драко.

Лежащая около блондина коробочка с носовыми платками дала Гарри понять, что тот вероятно либо плакал, либо был в какой-то момент близок к слезам. Эти платочки Молли всегда держала под рукой для Гарри, так что вычурная, отделанная тесьмой и оборочками коробка была ему прекрасно знакома.

— Как насчет чашечки чая, Гарри? — с доброжелательной улыбкой предложил ему Артур, похлопав по стулу между собой и Драко.

— Да, спасибо, Артур, — поблагодарил Гарри, медленно опускаясь на предложенное ему место. После чего едва ощутимо провел пальцами по скрещенным рукам Драко, который, повернувшись к нему, выдавил слабую улыбку.

— Мы тут мило беседовали с Драко, — объяснила Молли, подбадривающее похлопывая Малфоя по спине. — Это всегда нелегко для обеих сторон, но он поделился с нами своими переживаниями. Драко, почему бы тебе не сказать Гарри то, что ты говорил нам?

Малфой сглотнул и опустил взгляд на свои руки:

— Я сказал им, что я эгоистичный, заносчивый хрен…

Молли хихикнула:

— Не с этого момента, дорогой. Мне казалось, мы уже разобрались с тем, что это не так?

— Я… — начал Драко, — я думал, что никто не спустит мне с рук все то дерьмо, которое я им сделал пока был жив мой отец. Я сбросил это со счетов, даже не дав им шанс…

— Почему, любимый? — мягко спросил Гарри.

— Потому что это ты безоговорочно любишь меня! — воскликнул Драко. — У остальных же нет причин прощать меня. Зачем им это? У них нет для этого ни причин, ни желания, так зачем им это?

Гарри приобнял Драко и, взывая о помощи, посмотрел на Молли и Артура.

— Но мы же уже объяснили, что да, у нас действительно нет причин прощать тебя, но есть желание сделать это, — включился в разговор Артур. — Как ни банально, но я знал Люциуса Малфоя. Ни для кого не было секретом, что за человек он был, и если кто-то и горит сейчас в аду, так это он, — Драко спрятал лицо в изгибе руки. — Кроме того, мы знаем насколько безжалостным и сильным он мог быть, поэтому мы не виним Драко в том, как он вел себя, желая умилостивить отца.

— Драко рассказал нам о некоторых вещах, которые отец применял к нему, правильно Драко? — уточнила Молли, в ответ на что тот, так и не поднимая головы, лишь кивнул.

Гарри невесомо поцеловал Драко в макушку и прижался щекой к его волосам. Единственными людьми, которым блондин рассказал, что с ним делал отец, были Нарцисса, Северус, ну и Гарри, разумеется. Неудивительно, что ему понадобились носовые платочки. Гарри считал, что Драко должен был уже легче относиться к этому, но, очевидно, «старые раны» еще «кровоточили». Годы могли понадобиться для того, чтобы Драко смог действительно преодолеть это.

— Драко теперь знает, что мы хотим узнать его получше не только потому, что он твой парень. Мы понимаем, что раз ты так сильно любишь его, то для тебя он должен быть совершенно особенным человеком, поэтому мы хотим впустить его и в наши жизни, — объяснила Молли. Поднявшись, женщина обошла стол, чтобы привлечь обоих юношей в теплые материнские объятия.

Когда она отстранилась, Драко наконец-то поднял голову. Гарри испытал облегчение, блондин не плакал, но было похоже, что он снова испытал эмоциональное потрясение.

— Мы решили начать все с чистого листа, — пробормотал он, смотря в глаза Гарри. — Миссис Уизли сказала, что мое прошлое не имеет значения. Что… человек, сидящий сегодня на ее кухне и поедающий булочки, именно тот, кого бы ей хотелось узнать получше… — закончил он, слегка улыбнувшись.

Какое-то время Гарри лишь пристально смотрел на юношу, после чего погладил его по щеке:

— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал он спокойным тоном. — Я понимаю, насколько тяжело было для тебя переступить через все и прийти сюда. И для меня это очень много значит. Спасибо.

— Мне было так страшно, что я почти отказался от этого, — признался Драко. — Когда я сюда пришел, то едва мог вымолвить хоть слово. За исключением того случая, когда я подошел к тебе с предложением мира, мне еще никогда не было так тяжело решиться на разговор.

— Ты преуспел в этом сынок, — заверил его Артур. — На это требуется большое мужество. Мы видели, насколько тебе было плохо. И я рад, что ты спустился к нам.

Драко вздохнул:

— Я сейчас выжат как лимон, — пробормотал он.

— Хочешь поспать? — спросил Гарри. От него не ускользнула усмешка, промелькнувшая на лице Драко, прежде чем тот встряхнул головой.

— Я не хочу спать. Если только принять душ или что-нибудь в этом роде, — ответил Малфой.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, дорогой, — сказала Молли и начала убирать со стола. — Рон и Джинни наверху. Почему бы вам не подняться к ним и поболтать немного? Вы же уже несколько недель не общались друг с другом.

Гарри взял Драко за руку и потянул за собой:

— Пойдем, малыш. Я сделаю тебе массаж, — предложил он.

— Хм… звучит заманчиво, — отозвался Драко. — Спокойной ночи, мистер и миссис Уизли.

— Доброй ночи, мальчики, — сказала Молли, подходя к ним и слегка целуя в щеку. — Хороших снов. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, то наша комната дальше по коридору.

***

Свернувшись на кровати и положив голову на колени Гарри, Драко наслаждался ощущением от пальцев брюнета, перебирающих его волосы. Они оба приняли душ (к сожалению, по отдельности) и теперь расслабленные сидели на своей кровати, болтая с Роном и Джинни.

— Гермиона завтра приезжает? — уточнил Гарри. — Она присылала мне письмо, в котором писала, что тоже будет здесь, когда мы приедем.

— Ага, завтра утром, — подтвердил Рон. — Последние несколько недель она гостила у родственников в Америке.

— Это потрясающе, что мы снова все будем вместе, — с усмешкой заметил Гарри. — Представляешь, ей предложили должность Младшего Научного Сотрудника в Сент-Мунго, да еще и без всяких экзаменов и тому подобного.

— Да, — Джинни пожала плечами. — Если дело касается Гермионы, то я охотно верю. Даже будучи на каникулах, уже заранее занялась какими-то из своих исследований. Она помешанная.

— А когда начинается ваше обучение? — полюбопытствовал Рон.

— У меня осталось еще три с половиной недели, мы надеемся, что их хватит, чтобы подыскать себе дом, — ответил Гарри. И в этот момент услышал, что Драко всхрапнул. Опустив взгляд, Гарри увидел, что блондин просто отрубился. Юноша ухмыльнулся:

— Гермиона не единственная помешанная. Драко заранее готовится к Университету. А своими залегшими под глазами тенями он мне пару раз даже енота напомнил. Но говорить об этом я не стал. Полагаю, он собирается стать блестящим адвокатом.

— Сейчас, когда он спит, я хочу сказать, что его задница в этих пижамных штанах выглядит очень аппетитно, — с усмешкой сказала Джинни.

— Джинни! — задохнулся Рон.

— Да, я знаю, — самодовольно выдал Гарри, поглаживая задницу Драко, но тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Тьфу, — резюмировал Рон, прикрывая глаза.

— Не зарекайся, Рон, — предупредил Гарри. — Вот когда влюбишься, тогда поймешь, что я сейчас чувствую. У тебя появится настоятельная потребность постоянно касаться своей девушки.

— Гарри, приятель, я себе не враг, — фыркнул Рон. — На девушек уходит слишком много сил. А я хочу сначала немного пожить в свое удовольствие.

— То есть, прежде чем завести девушку ты планируешь пуститься во все тяжкие? — засмеялся Гарри.

— Да, наверное, — Рон пожал плечами. — Джордж с Фредом так и делают. А те несколько месяцев, что я встречался с Гермионой… это было как-то странно.

— Может, ты просто не был готов тогда к серьезным отношениям? Это не значит, что тебе следует не принимать это во внимание, — заявил Гарри.

— Хм… Все это кажется мне слишком обременительным, — заявил Рон. — То есть, я понимаю, что ты печешься об этом мерзавце, но это не значит, что у тебя не было подобных мыслей. Для меня это слишком трудно.

Гарри выразительно приподнял бровь, глядя на своего лучшего друга, затем посмотрел на Драко:

— Это твое упущение, — просто ответил он.

Драко постепенно просыпался:

— Ммм, — пробормотал он. — Не сплю…

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Нет, конечно нет, малыш, — заверил он.

— Всего… дал отдох… нуть глазам, — промямлил Драко. — Скол…ко времени?

— Ты такой милый, когда только просыпаешься, — щекоча Драко под подбородком, проворковал Гарри.

Драко оттолкнул его руку:

— Я не спал, — настаивал он, но теперь уже менее сонным голосом.

— Ты храпел, — поддразнил его Гарри.

— Я не храплю! — воскликнул Драко.

— Драко, что тебе снилось? — с ухмылкой спросила Джинни.

— Я не спал! — раздражался Драко, но потом с подозрением сузил глаза. — … А что?

Джинни прочистила горло и, прежде чем фыркнуть от смеха, на мгновение опустила взгляд вниз:

— Рон, полагаю, это тонкий намек на то, что нам пора уходить.

— О, Господи! — осознав, что у него неслабая эрекция, взвизгнул Драко и густо покраснел. «Твою мать! » — пронеслось у него в голове. После чего, Малфой переместился на кровати, забираясь под покрывало и, укрывшись им по пояс, уставился на обоих Уизли.

— Так или иначе, но пора ложиться спать, — хихикнул Гарри. — Спокойной ночи, ребята.

— Спокойной ночи, приятель, — пожелал Рон, по-дружески пихнув Гарри локтем.

— Не забывай про заглушающие чары, — Джинни обняла Гарри и подмигнула Драко, после чего вышла из комнаты.

После того, как юноши остались наедине, Драко снова успокоился.

— Так что тебе снилось, малыш? — спросил Гарри с усмешкой.

— Надо полагать, ты, — мурлыкнул Драко и, схватив руку Гарри, положил ее на эрегированный член.

Гарри издал нервный смешок и попробовал отстранить руку:

— Пожалуй, нам пора просто поспать, — сказал он. — День был долгий...

— Что? Но что не так? Ты все еще злишься на меня? — встревожено спросил Драко.

— Нет, любимый, — заверил его Гарри.

Драко поджал губы:

— Но почему тогда? Миссис Уизли сказала же, что она не будет против, если мы займемся здесь сексом, — он попытался притянуть Гарри ближе к себе, но тот сопротивлялся. — Гарри! — крикнул он в раздражении.

— Просто это как-то странно… — пробормотал Гарри, вырвавшись наконец-то из тисков Драко. Но Господь свидетель, не сделай он этого, то не прошло бы и нескольких минут, как они занялись бы сексом.

— Странно?

— Спальня Рона справа от нашей, а Джинни — напротив. А комната Молли и Артура дальше по коридору! — пояснил Гарри, махнув рукой в сторону двери.

— Мы бесчисленное количество раз трахались, находясь в кровати, расположенной по соседству от кровати Уизела! Джинни просто жаждет увидеть, как мы трахаемся, тогда как Молли, из-за которой мы находились в подвешенном состоянии, не зная даже, поселят ли нас вообще в одной комнате, выдала нам «счастливый билет», не возражая против того, чтобы мы трахались в любое удобное для нас время. Которое, кстати говоря, на мой взгляд, наступило прямо сейчас! — не унимался Драко.

Гарри в изумлении посмотрел на него:

— Я не думаю, что будет удобно…

— Черт, Гарри! Когда мне, приплясывая, пришлось спускаться вниз, чтобы попасть в их чертов туалет, хотя я прекрасно понимал, насколько там тонкие стены, я тоже чувствовал себя неудобно, но я это сделал! — вспылил Драко. — Что ж, чудесно. Только чертов просто сон меня не заботит! — заявил он и, стащив пижамные штаны, драматично шлепнулся на кровать и, устроив настоящее шоу, отполз от Гарри настолько далеко, насколько это было возможно.

Гарри вздохнул и стянул с себя пижамные штаны, оставаясь в одних боксерах. Как только он скользнул на постель, Драко немедленно выключил свет. Какое-то время они просто молча лежали в темноте, пока Гарри, прикусив губу, не погладил Драко по спине:

— Я люблю тебя, — спокойно сказал он.

Драко вздохнул и закатил глаза:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш, — пробормотал он, не поворачиваясь.

Гарри улыбнулся и последовал его примеру, отвернувшись. В эту ночь они долго не могли заснуть.

***

На следующее утро Гарри уже натягивал свои джинсы, когда услышал, раздавшийся в коридоре, пронзительный визг. Затем какой-то шум, сопровождающийся покрасневшим, разгоряченным Драко, ворвавшимся в комнату и с протяжным стоном, рухнувшим лицом вниз на кровать.

Мгновение спустя в комнату влетела раскрасневшаяся Молли:

— Ох, Драко, милый, мне так жаль! Дверь была не заперта, и я решила, что там никого нет! — тараторила женщина, бросив на Гарри смущенный взгляд. — О, Мерлин, я приношу свои извинения! Я… я пойду, не буду мешать! — и она стремительно вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Гарри в немом изумлении уставился на закрытую дверь, после чего повернулся к Малфою, который в этот момент что-то бормотал, уткнувшись в подушку. За исключением обернутого вокруг бедер полотенца, блондин был совершенно обнажен:

— Какого черта? — вопросил Гарри.

В этот момент дверь снова открылась, впуская в комнату Рона, на лице которого сияла широкая улыбка:

— Какая жалость, что у меня не было с собой камеры! Чертов Малфой! — воскликнул он, радостно потирая руки.

Лежащий на кровати Драко что-то простонал, однако его слова были приглушены теперь уже двумя подушками, поскольку он теперь еще и накрылся с головой Гарриной подушкой. И, хотя Гарри не мог за это поручиться, но ему показалось, что это было что-то типа: «Отвали, Уизел, ты большая куча соплей Гиппогрифа!»

— Что произошло? — завопил Поттер.

— Мама вломилась к нему в ванную в тот самый момент, когда он онанировал! — Рон задыхался от смеха. — Не будь сей момент так бесценен для меня, я бы непременно поинтересовался, с чего это ему понадобилось онанировать!

— О, черт, — выдал Гарри, и глаза его наполнились слезами от попытки задушить рвущийся наружу хохот. Но надолго его не хватило, и скоро он на пару с Роном покатывался от смеха.

Драко сел на кровати и впился в них взглядом:

— НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС, ИЗВРАЩЕНЦЫ ЧЕРТОВЫ!

— Эй, это не мы онанировали, Малфой! — рассмеялся Рон.

— ВОН! — закричал Драко и, схватив лежащую около кровати книгу, запустил ею в Рона, промазав лишь на несколько дюймов.

Прибывая в благодушном состоянии, Рон вышел из комнаты, не забыв, однако, съязвить напоследок:

— Гарри, ты был прав! Он натуральный блондин!

Сжав руками покрывала, Драко отчаянно покраснел:

— НИКОГДА, ни разу в моей гребаной ЖИЗНИ меня ТАК НЕ УНИЖАЛИ! — орал он на Гарри.

— А чего ты на меня кричишь? — возмутился Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять с пола оружие Драко, ранее известное как книга.

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕ ОНАНИРОВАЛ БЫ, ТРАХНИ ТЫ МЕНЯ ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ! — вопил Малфой. — И КАК, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ РЖАТЬ НАДО МНОЙ ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО!

Какое-то время Гарри просто в удивлении смотрел на Малфоя, прежде чем его не скрутил очередной приступ смеха. Глаза блондина вспыхнули, но Поттер был больше не в силах сдерживаться:

— Ох, прекрати! Ну признай же, что это чертовски забавно! — корчился он от смеха, стирая проступившие на глаза слезы. — Почему ты не запер дверь?

— Я ЗАПЕР ЕЕ! — взвизгнул Драко. — ИЛИ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я СОВСЕМ ДЕБИЛ?

— Ты накинул цепочку? — недоверчиво спросил Поттер.

— Нет! Я защелкнул дверь на ту маленькую фиговину! — в раздражении ответил Драко.

— Да, мы уже выяснили, что ты онанировал, — не удержался Гарри. Идея подколоть блондина была не самая хорошая! Вряд ли он ожидал, что Малфой сорвется с кровати и набросится на него.

Драко прижал Гарри к двери и секунды три, прежде чем смять губы брюнета в неистовом поцелуе, просто пристально смотрел ему в глаза. Злость Малфоя мгновенно уступила место страсти, и они слились в безудержном поцелуе. В скором времени Гарри простонал имя своего любовника, рука которого забралась за пояс его расстегнутых джинсов.

Минута, и пальцы Драко обхватили твердый член любовника, вызывая у Гарри ощущение, словно перед его глазами произошел взрыв сверхновой. Это было чертовски восхитительно! Мысль о том, что его невероятно озабоченный приятель собирался отыметь его в доме, где только тонкие стены отделяли их от людей, ставших членами семьи, покинула Гарри. Все, что для него существовало на данный момент, это: рука Драко, блуждающая в его штанах, язык Драко, хозяйничающий у него во рту и болезненное ощущение от дверной ручки, упирающейся чуть пониже поясницы.

Слегка переместившись, дабы избавиться от неприятных ощущений, Гарри повалил Драко на ковер. Малфой же не стал терять времени даром и, отшвырнув свое полотенце, принялся стаскивать с Гарри джинсы. Вслед за которыми, практически с рекордной скоростью, последовали и боксеры брюнета.

— Ох, Гарри… — выдохнул Драко, рука которого уже подбиралась к заветному местечку, между ягодиц партнера. — Где твоя волшебная палочка?

— Хрен его знает, — простонал Гарри, чувствуя, как в него проникает кончик пальца любовника. — О, черт, да!

Драко разочарованно вздохнул:

— Ну ладно, а где тогда моя? — спросил он в раздражении.

— Понятия не имею! — отрезал Гарри. — Поторопись!

-Твою мать, — пробормотал Драко и, плюнув на руку, ввел палец в любовника, который извивался лежа под ним на ковре, в то время как его возбужденный член был прижат к животу блондина.

— Драко, трахни меня, — потребовал Гарри. — Немедленно!

«Вот гадство!» — думал Малфой. — «Твою мать! Где он только набрался этого?» Драко сам не понимал, как не кончил уже только от того, что Гарри сказал это… да еще и таким тоном. Малфой облизал губы при взгляде на так эротично выглядящего и ожидающего когда его возьмут Гарри. Зеленые глаза в упор и с жадностью смотрели на него, придавая блондину уверенности в том, чтобы трахнуть их обладателя жестко и быстро.

Малфой устроился между ног Гарри, одну из которых Поттер закинул на его плечо и, глубоко вздохнув, замер. Драко уже занял позицию, когда внезапно заколебался. Заняться сексом без использования смазки? Они никогда так раньше не делали! А что если он поранит Гарри? Что если …

Все мысли вылетели из его головы, когда Гарри, побуждая к действию, обхватил бедра блондина.

— Трахни меня, любимый, — прорычал Гарри. — Ты знаешь, что хочешь…

Так что единственное, что оставалось Драко, столкнувшемуся с его необузданным бойфрендом и выдвигающим такие сексуальные требования — это поспешить. И с протяжным, от осознания того, что он снова занимается с Гарри любовью, стоном войти в него. С момента их последней близости прошел только день, но складывалось ощущение, что минула уже целая вечность.

Поттер зажмурился и стиснул зубы от обжигающего ощущения в его заднице. Было чертовски больно, но его это не волновало. Член Драко был теперь в Гарри и блондин, тяжело дыша, облизал пересохшие губы, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он чувствовал, что сердце его лихорадочно бьется, готовое выскочить из груди.

— Ох, Драко… — выдохнул Гарри. — Малыш, ты великолепен… — он выгнул спину, тем самым давая понять Драко, чтобы тот начинал двигаться, и Малфой начал потихоньку толкаться в Гарри.

— Сильнее! — мурлыкнул Гарри. — Загони свой член в мою задницу, любимый. Чувствительно и жестко, малыш! — он крепко обхватил бедра Драко, стараясь поглубже принять в себя любовника.

Блондин укусил его за губу, а затем стал вновь сосредоточенно трахать Поттера, так жестко и неистово как Гарри и хотел. Пот катился по его вискам и шее. Драко выгнулся, требуя поцелуй от своего партнера, который Гарри встретил на полпути. Поцелуй получился довольно сдержанным. Слишком много усилий уходило на то, чтобы сдержаться, оба нуждались в разрядке.

— Ох, да! Ммм! Еще! Ох, черт, я хочу еще! — простонал Гарри, от нарастающих ощущений из стороны в сторону мотая головой. Драко обхватил член брюнета и начал неистово дрочить его. — Ммм…Драко, как же мне нравится чувствовать твой член в себе… — в ответ на это Драко особенно сильно вошел в любовника, задевая простату, от чего Гарри резко вскинулся, ударившись головой об пол.

Внезапно в дверь постучали:

— Гарри? Драко? — позвала Гермиона.

— О, черт! Мы заняты! — выдал Гарри, в расстройстве стукнув кулаком по ковру.

— Хм, нам все слышно, — смеющимся голосом проинформировала Гермиона через дверь. — Просто хотелось бы напомнить вам, что вы забыли наложить Заглушающие чары. Еще увидимся!

Драко потряс головой в неверии. Нет, правда, к настоящему моменту они уже установили своеобразный рекорд по тому, сколько раз были пойманы, нарушали правила, прерваны, или им напоминали о том, что они забыли Заглушающие чары. «Ничего не поделаешь,» — подумал Драко, тогда как Гарри выразился более резко:

— Начхать! — прорычал он. — Я уже почти на грани!

Драко согласно кивнул, снова обхватив член Гарри. Чтобы достигнуть финала хватило всего несколько секунд беспорядочных толчков в уже разработанную задницу брюнета. Поттер закусил губу и кончил с низким приглушенным стоном, изливаясь короткими резкими толчками на свой живот. Мгновением позже он ощутил, что Драко тоже кончил, заполняя его горячей спермой, и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Не задумываясь о последствиях, Драко слишком поспешно вышел из любовника, отчего тот захныкал от боли. Малфой резко откинул влажную прядь волос с покрытого испариной лба Гарри и обеспокоено посмотрел на любимого:

— Милый, с тобой все нормально? Я ведь не поранил тебя? — спросил он.

Из глаз Гарри потекли слезы и, шмыгнув носом, он кивнул:

— Но я хотел этого. Я понимал, что это будет немного больно… но… — он задохнулся, когда Драко, желая оценить степень повреждения, аккуратно раздвинул ему ягодицы.

— Блин, Гарри. У тебя кровь, — проговорил он сдавленным голосом.

— Я в порядке, — заверил Гарри. — Ой, не трогай!

— Ты только что говорил совершенно обратное и посмотри на результат! — раздражался Драко. — Блин, в следующий раз, когда решишь сыграть в «озабоченного и неистового», можешь предупредить меня заранее, чтобы у меня были под рукой любрикант или волшебная палочка? А теперь нам надо раздобыть для тебя какую-нибудь целебную мазь.

— Ни за что! Все просто прекрасно! Я не стану просить у кого-нибудь целебную мазь для этого! — прошипел Гарри.

— Милый, но кровоточит довольно сильно. Если мы не предпримем сейчас что-нибудь, то ты даже в туалет нормально сходить не сможешь, не говоря уже о том, что ни о каком сексе на ближайшие несколько дней и речи быть не может! — воскликнул блондин. — Я собираюсь спросить мазь у миссис Уизли.

Гарри задохнулся:

— Нет, ты не можешь! — он был просто в ужасе.

— Я просто скажу ей, что твоя попка немного воспалилась. Если захочет, то она сложит два и два, — пожал плечами Драко и поднялся, чтобы натянуть какую-нибудь одежду. — Она уже застала меня сегодня онанирующим в ванной и даже не засмеялась. Я преклоняюсь перед этой женщиной. Когда моя мама в первый раз поймала меня за подобным занятием, она так смеялась.

— Я сам справлюсь! Я знаю несколько заживляющих чар! — умолял Гарри. Он принял сидячее положение и немедленно вскрикнул от боли, вынужденный встать на четвереньки, дабы не травмировать многострадальную задницу.

— В данном случае я не позволю тебе накладывать на себя заклятие, — фыркнул Драко. — Можешь быть хоть лучшим целителем в мире, но не факт, что ты не промахнешься! Ты же знаешь, что заживляющие чары требуют, чтобы палочка была направлена непосредственно на рану! Не хватало только тебе обзавестись каким-нибудь хвостом или еще чем-нибудь подобным. Так что тема закрыта!

Гарри послал Драко самый жалостливый взгляд из всех, что тот когда-либо видел. Блондин даже перестал надевать рубашку:

— Пожалуйста, — поныл Гарри.

— Иди сюда, — позвал блондин, протягивая Гарри руку, и дернулся, наблюдая за тем, как тот поднимается, придерживаясь за стену, после чего неуклюже ковыляет к нему:

— Ложись на кровать. Я пошел к миссис Уизли, — отрезал он.

Гарри обиженно поджал губы:

— Только из-за того, что тебя сегодня утром унизили, ты хочешь позаботиться о том, чтобы и меня тоже коснулась эта участь! — прошипел он.

— Нет, я просто хочу быть уверен, что твоя задница здорова, и ты не страдаешь от боли, — терпеливо объяснил Малфой. Он, конечно, мог и съязвить, но тогда они только снова поцапались бы, а задница Гарри так и осталась бы воспаленной и кровоточащей. Гарри закатил глаза и сердито отвернулся.

— Не заставляй меня повышать на тебя голос!

Поттер метнул быстрый взгляд на уперевшего руки в бедра Драко:

— О, Господи, — фыркнул он. — Добавь «молодой человек» в конце своей тирады и один в один будет твоя мать! Забавно! Господи, помоги твоим детям, когда ты решишь обзавестись ими!

— Когда я решу что? Теперь ты похож на маму! — глумился Драко. — Приятель! — объявил он, поднимая руки вверх. — Я иду к миссис Уизли.

— Драко, подожди! — воскликнул Гарри.

Блондин нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Ну что?

-Можно просто поцеловать, — очаровательно надул губы Гарри.

— Поцеловать что…? Гарри! — Малфой задохнулся от смеха. — Мы вылечим твою задницу, и одними поцелуями я не ограничусь, — поиграл он бровями, перед тем как покинуть комнату.

Драко вошел на кухню, где завтракали Молли, Рон, Джинни и Гермиона. Молли лишь незаметно и понимающе улыбнулась, а вот остальные трое лыбились как Чеширские коты. Драко самодовольно усмехнулся и изогнул бровь. Хрен им! Они хотели смутить его. Хорошо, потому что онанировать было стыдно, особенно зная, что Уизел видел некоторые части его тела, пусть даже лишь на мгновение. Но ему, конечно, не было стыдно трахаться с Гарри прямо посреди комнаты на ковре, да так чтоб все домочадцы слышали их.

— Миссис Уизли, можно вас на два слова? — уверенно спросил Драко.

— Конечно, дорогой, — любезно ответила та. — Проходи в гостиную, — Драко последовал за ней в соседнюю комнату, и она закрыла дверь. — Позволь мне извиниться за сегодняшнее утро, Драко. Я никогда не задумывалась над тем, чтобы убедиться, что ты знаешь как использовать цепочку, ведь другой замок сломан. Я стучала, но…

Драко прочистил горло:

— Но я был немного занят, — сказал он, застенчиво улыбаясь. — Все в порядке, миссис Уизли. Просто это было неожиданно, и все.

— Ох, я рада, что все в порядке. Я так волновалась, что ты обидишься и захочешь поехать домой. Гарри бы мне никогда не простил! — сказала Молли, скрестив руки на груди.

— Конечно, простил бы, — заверил ее Драко. — Он вас любит. Он так сильно смеялся, когда узнал о том, что произошло.

— Да, но не так как я, когда застукала пару моих сыновей в подобной ситуации, — хихикнула Молли. — Это всегда было что-то вроде шутки среди нас, но я была убеждена, что ты обидишься.

— Сначала так оно и было, но что еще я мог сделать, — Драко пожал плечами. — Но это, гм, не то о чем я хотел поговорить с вами… — он почувствовал, как румянец расползается по щекам, в горле внезапно пересохло, а смелости поубавилось. Как он попросит ее засунуть что-то в Гаррину задницу?

— Да, дорогой? — согласилась Молли. — Ох, это что-то личное, да? Ты покраснел, милый! Я сильная дама. Я могу понять это.

— У вас есть какая-нибудь заживляющая мазь? — неловко спросил Драко.

— Конечно! — ответила Молли, отворачиваясь чтоб сходить за ней.

— Нет! Гм, для, ээ…— Драко снова прочистил горло и отвел взгляд. — Для… более… чувствительных мест… ну, вы понимаете?

— Я была бы рада уметь читать мысли, дорогой, чтоб избавить тебя от смущения, но мне правда надо знать — рану какого рода нужно залечить в тех чувствительных местах, — Молли ласково прикоснулась к его руке и, присев на диван, предложила присесть и ему.

Драко почесал тыльную сторону своей шеи. Это казалось хорошей идеей, когда они разговаривали об этом с Гарри! Почему он не может просто спросить? Может, проще было бы через камин попросить Северуса? Нет, он уже представляет их беседу… «Понимаешь, Северус, я втрахал Гарри в ковер и теперь у него порвана задница. Можешь дать мне зелье?» Обязательно последует насмешливая реплика и взбешенный взгляд. Гарри будет сердиться. — Хорошо, ээ… это, мм, разрыв…

— Разрыв…? — повторила Молли, стараясь разговорить его. — Это тебе лично?

— НЕТ! — выкрикнул Драко слишком быстро, и сразу прикрыл рот ладонью. — Это не мне!

— Тогда для Гарри, — догадалась Молли.

— В общем, да… — пробурчал Драко. — Нет, скорее для некоторых его частей. Ну, не совсем… вот дьявол…

Молли откашлялась и понимающе посмотрела на бедного смущенного парня Гарри, понимая, что находящийся наверху брюнет, возможно, прибывает в таком же состоянии. Тот факт, что Гарри сам не обратился к ней с просьбой, подсказал ей, в чем собственно проблема. — Ты немного переусердствовал, занимаясь любовью с Гарри и у него кровотечение?

Драко тяжело вздохнул с явным облегчением:

— Ага, — подтвердил он. — Как вы догадались?

— Ну, наверное, потому, что большинство домочадцев всё слышали, — поддразнила Молли и взъерошила ему волосы. — Не сложно догадаться, что ты имеешь в виду, дорогой. Я рада, что ты пришел, если будет необходимость, можешь всегда обращаться ко мне. Я достану то, что тебе нужно, и мы не будем больше об этом вспоминать, договорились?

— Хорошо, — согласился Драко, улыбнувшись. Он внезапно обнаружил себя обнимающим женщину, которую знает не более суток. — Спасибо, — он и сам удивился своему поведению не меньше Молли, она хихикнула.

— Ты и Гарри всегда можете обратиться ко мне, если что-то нужно, хорошо? — серьезно сказала Молли. — Помни это, — она ласково похлопала его по щеке и пошла за зельем.

***

Было время завтрака, и очевидно это была традиция Уизли — раз в месяц делать барбекю всей семьей — другого Драко и не ожидал.

Гарри и Драко сидели за большим столом для пикника вместе с Роном и Гермионой.

— И еда, в самом деле, готовится на улице? — спросил Драко, глядя, как Билл осторожно жарит мясо на барбекю.

— Да, любимый. Тебе понравится, я обещаю, — настаивал Гарри.

— Пфф, не могу поверить, что ты никогда не делал барбекю, Малфой, — насмехался Рон.

— Так же как ты никогда не имел никого в задницу, Уизел, так что мы квиты, — бросил Драко в ответ, заставляя Гермиону подавиться тыквенным соком, когда она попыталась засмеяться с полным ртом. — А я имел Гарри в задницу. И даже ты понимаешь, что в этом нет ничего смешного.

Гарри только встряхнул головой и усмехался, пока Рон бросал убийственные взгляды на блондина.

— Ты голоден, Драко? — спросил Гарри, когда Драко взял его за руку и рассеяно теребил его кольцо.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Драко, пожав плечами. — Вообще-то я больше думаю о сальмонелле, — он фыркнул и лишь спокойно посмотрел на Рона, когда рыжий расхохотался.

— Ты просто высокомерный ублюдок, — прокомментировал Рон.

Джордж слонялся поблизости и разносил напитки.

— Вот вы где парни.

Гарри фыркнул в свой лимонад.

— Что вы двое сделали с ними? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Ничего! — сказал Джордж, держа руки поднятыми — сдаваясь. — Мама просила меня принести их вам, — он пожал плечами и направился к брату, который доставал Джинни дергая ее за волосы.

— Я хочу тыквенный сок, — пожаловался Рон, воротя нос от лимонада.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Вот, возьми мой. Я к нему не прикасался, — он подтолкнул стакан к Рону.

Брови Рона удивленно приподнялись:

— Хочешь мой лимонад?

— Конечно, почему нет, — ответил Драко, взяв стакан и сделав глоток. — Выпьем.

— Да, выпьем, — сказал Рон, послав Гарри смущенный поведением Драко взгляд.

— Я же говорил, что он изменился, — сказал Гарри. — Я говорил тебе множество раз. Ты просто никогда не пытался узнать его. Ты просто терпел его присутствие потому, что он со мной.

— Он прав, Рон, — кивнула Гермиона. — Ты единственный кто еще против Драко. Ты должен, наконец, попробовать называть его по имени.

Рон еще не успел ответить, а Драко поспешно приложил руку к носу и хмыкнул.

— Драко, что-то не так, милый? — спросил Гарри, забеспокоившись, но получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда из-под руки блондина начала медленно капать кровь. — Боже мой! — он схватил горсть салфеток со стола и отвел руку Драко от его лица, прижав их к кровоточащему носу.

— Наклони его голову назад, — быстро сказала Гермиона.

— Нет, наклонись вперед, — поправил Гарри и получил изумленные взгляды от друзей. — Что? Я немного знаком с Целительством. Я же говорил вам!

— Гарри, — устало сказал Драко. — Я не чувствую себя так…, — тут он потерял сознание и стал быстро заваливаться назад. Гарри подхватил его, не дав упасть со стула.

Молли подбежала к ним:

— Ох, дорогой, что случилось? Кровотечение из носа? Ему плохо от вида крови, Гарри? — она суетилась, помогая Гарри приподнять Драко так, чтоб его голова лежала на Гаррином плече. Она схватила больше салфеток, так как те, которые Гарри держал, быстро пропитывались кровью.

— Нет, ничуть! Иглы — да, но не кровь! Он очищал меня много раз, когда я истекал кровью! — крикнул Гарри. — Включая сегодняшнее утро.

— А почему ты истекал кровью сегодня утром? — тупо спросил Рон.

— Это, черт возьми, не важно! — заявил Гарри. — Драко? Очнись, любимый! — он погладил лицо Драко. — Боже мой, он горит! — Джинни и близнецы поспешно приблизились.

— Почему Малфой пил лимонад? — завизжал Фред и тотчас уловил разъяренный взгляд матери.

— Что вы сделали?! — кипел Гарри. — Что вы в него добавили?!

— Да, что вы туда подбросили? — сказала Молли тоном всезнающей мамочки. — Пять, четыре, три…

— Забастовочные Завтраки! — выпалил Джордж. — Безудержное Вранье, Носокровоточащие Тянучки, и Обморочные Фантазии… это предназначалось Рону!

— Ну и дела, большое спасибо, говнюк! — пронзительно закричал Рон.

— Где остальное? — потребовал Гарри.

— Бедный мальчик больше к нам не приедет из-за всего случившегося! — причитала Молли. — Вы двое отдадите мне эти пилюли, пойдете в дом, и будете ждать прихода отца. Мы не потерпим такого! Придержите свои шуточки подальше от семьи, понятно?

Фред отдал маленькие пилюли, перед тем как вместе с братом проскользнуть в дом. За ними следом пошел разъяренный Артур.

— Он становится холодным, и кровь не останавливается! Как мы заставим его проглотить лекарство? — отчаянно кричал Гарри. Молли решительно взяла напиток Гарри со стола, бросила в него несколько таблеток и быстрым движением палочки растворила их.

— Наклони его голову, дорогой, — распорядилась Молли. Гарри умудрился немного неуклюже повернуть голову Драко. Молли с легкостью открыла рот Малфоя и влила туда небольшое количество лимонада, и, удерживая его закрытым, потерла ему горло.

Драко рефлекторно сглотнул, проглотив немного жидкости. Остальное было выплюнуто и пролилось на его рубашку. Немного позже со слабым стоном он пришел в себя. Кровь перестала течь, и Гарри чувствовал, как кожа Драко быстро становилась снова нормальной температуры.

— Что произошло? — невнятно произнес он.

— Тебе достался коктейль от близнецов, детка, — мягко объяснил Гарри. — Он предназначался Рону. — Рон почесал затылок и послал Гарри и Драко виноватый взгляд.

Драко застонал и прижал дрожащие пальцы к пульсирующим вискам.

— Гарри, я хочу домой, — пробормотал он.

Гарри взглянул на огорченную, но смирившуюся с обстоятельствами, Молли.

— Хорошо, любимый,— ласково ответил он, — давай очистим тебя и уедем домой.

— Но, ты же собирался остаться, Гарри! — возразил Рон. Помогая Драко сесть, Гарри бросил на Рона извиняющийся взгляд.

— Мы откроем для тебя камин, дорогой, — обратилась Молли к Гарри.

— Спасибо, Молли, — ответил Гарри. — Нам жаль.

Он грустно улыбнулся Молли и друзьям, прежде чем помочь своему обессилившему парню вернуться в дом.

***

Забежав в туалет перед отправлением в Мэнор, Гарри возвратился в спальню и обнаружил Драко, лежащего на боку в кровати с холодной тканью на лбу. Гарри ожидал, что Малфой уже полностью собран и ждет у входной двери, но Драко был еще даже не одет. Его пустой чемодан валялся на полу. Обернувшись к Гарри, он улыбнулся, когда тот разлегся на кровати.

— Все нормально? — спросил Гарри, зачесывая назад волосы Драко и заправляя их ему за ухо.

— Я не очень хочу домой, — признался Драко. — Вернее хочу, но не уверен, что там мне будет лучше, чем здесь. Мне очень нравится миссис Уизли.

— Я пойму если ты захочешь уехать, малыш, — сказал Гарри. — Наше пребывание в гостях больше напоминает стихийное бедствие.

Драко глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул:

— Ты действительно должен возвращаться со мной? Даже если ты планировал остаться еще на неделю?

— Конечно. Зачем ты спрашиваешь такое? — нахмурился Гарри. — Ты расстроен. Как ты мог подумать, что я не поеду с тобой?

— Я ничего не думал. Я просто поинтересовался. Знаешь, я бы не стал сердиться, даже если бы ты решил остаться, — настаивал Драко.

— Я вообще не понимаю, как ты можешь думать, что я останусь! Они все поймут. Ты для меня важнее, Драко. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял это, — Гарри прилег рядом с Драко и нежно поцеловал его, прежде чем уютно устроиться на боку.

— Ох, Гарри, конечно, я понимаю. Просто я не хочу портить тебе каникулы. Ты же столько времени не виделся со своими друзьями,— объяснил Драко, улыбнувшись, когда Гарри забросил ногу на бедро Драко, придвигаясь ближе.

— И что? — сказал Гарри, пожимая плечами. — Ты неважно себя чувствуешь и расстроен. Я еду с тобой, Драко, независимо от того хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты уверен, что не хочешь уезжать?

— Уверен. Возможно, здесь я немного успокоюсь, но домой не хочу, — решил Драко. — Хочешь пообниматься?

— Мы уже обнимаемся, — напомнил Гарри.

— Вздор, это не по-настоящему. Мы оба все еще одеты, — Драко усмехнулся. — Голыми и под покрывалом — это настоящее обнимание.

— Голыми и под покрывалом — это секс, Драко, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Ну, если это к нему ведет, то кто я такой, чтоб спорить с природой, — не задумываясь, ответил Драко, выпрямляясь и отбрасывая нижнее белье.

— Лучше я скажу Молли и Артуру что мы остаемся, — сказал Гарри. Тихий стук в дверь и Молли заглянула внутрь. Драко удивленно взвизгнул и исчез под одеялом.

— Камин для вас открыт, — сказала Молли. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Драко, милый?

— Уже лучше, спасибо Молли, — ответил ей Драко. — Гм, я решил, что лучше уж я останусь. Вы не против?

— Тебе не нужно спрашивать, дорогой. Тебе всегда рады здесь. Я рада, что ты решил остаться. Извиняюсь от имени Фреда и Джорджа, которых мы пока отправили домой. Я действительно не знаю где ошиблась с этой парочкой, — Молли вздохнула и разочарованно встряхнула головой.

Драко усмехнулся:

— Я не в первый раз становлюсь жертвой их шуток, Молли. Все в порядке. Мне просто нужен небольшой отдых. Мы с Гарри собираемся немного пообниматься, и спустимся вниз позже.

— Хорошо, — твердо сказала Молли. — Отдых пойдет тебе на пользу. Как и хорошее питание. Спустишься когда будешь готов, — она уже подходила к двери, но замешкалась. — Гм, хотите, я наложу на вас слабые Заглушающие чары?

Оба молодых человека густо покраснели, и Гарри пробурчал:

— Да, спасибо, Молли, — прежде чем оставить их наедине, Молли взглянула на обоих с понимающей улыбкой.

***

Позже этой ночью Гарри, Драко, Рон, Гермиона и Джинни лежали кружком на кровати Гарри и Драко, разговаривая и попивая горячий шоколад.

— Давайте играть в «Правда или Вызов», — предложила Джинни.

— Ух, это так устарело, — выпалил Драко, отводя глаза.

— Хорошо, игру в «бутылочку» отложим на потом, так как вы двое не хотите целовать кого-либо еще! — фыркнула Джинни.

— И ты не хочешь целовать своего брата, — ответил ей на это Драко. Джинни посмотрела с отвращением.

— Игра в «бутылочку» и «Правда или Вызов» наши единственные источники развлечения? — спросила Гермиона скептически. — Я тогда пойду спать.

— Или читать книгу, — выразил недовольство Рон. — Похоже, у этого любовная подоплека. Девушка, ты собираешься захомутать кое-кого.

— Следовательно, причину мы выяснили, — сказала Гермиона с натяжкой. — Ты будешь с кем-то с огромными сиськами, а я — с парнем с мозгами… или книжкой. Меня устраивает.

— Вы двое занимались сексом? — спросил напрямик Драко, тем самым заставив Гарри подавиться своим горячим шоколадом. Гермиона и Рон одарили его разъяренным взглядом, пока Джинни нетерпеливо ждала ответа. — Да?

— Чёрт побери, что с тобой, Малфой? — огрызнулся Рон.

— Потому что вы так нерешительно скрываете сексуальное напряжение, что моя голова взорвется сейчас от этого, — провозгласил Драко. — Идите в соседнюю комнату и займитесь сексом, потом, возможно, мы сможем продолжить без вашего цапанья друг с другом.

— Да, мы спали вместе, — призналась Гермиона.

— Зачем ты рассказала ему?! — завизжал Рон.

Гермиона закатила глаза:

— Он уже знает, Рон. Не обязательно быть гением. Он накручивает тебя, и ты попадаешь в его ловушку и вязнешь.

Драко откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестил руки и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, кто лишил тебя девственности? — Рон потребовал от блондина.

— О, значит, вы лишили девственности друг друга… — нахально сказал Драко. — Это уже становится интересным.

— Драко! — сказал Гарри предупреждающе.

— Эй, мне нравится, как все идет! — пискнула Джинни. — Наконец, какая-то приличная беседа!

— О чем ты говоришь? — завопил Рон. — Ты не должна говорить о сексе! Ты моя младшая сестра! Ты все еще девственница!

Тишина накрыла всю комнату как тяжелое одеяло. Драко почувствовал, как Гарри вонзил ногти в свое бедро, что означало — разговор окончен.

— Я не девственница, Рон, — сказала Джинни, пожимая плечами.

— ЧТО?! — взорвался Рон. — Кто этот ублюдок?! Как осмелился он дотронуться до тебя?

— Я потерял свою девственность с моим конюхом, — прервал Драко. — Хорошо, он был первым кого я трахнул. Гарри был первым кому я разрешил … ну… вы поняли.

— Твой конюх? — полюбопытствовал Рон. — Вот оно что? Ты трахал обслуживающий персонал? — Гарри не пропустил вспышку изумления в голосе Рона относительно подвига Драко, и он закатил глаза.

— Эй, если этот разговор о мужской солидарности сделает Драко и Рона друзьями, пусть будет так.

— Сколько тебе было лет?

— Пятнадцать, — сказал Драко. — Я только бегал за ним и просил его отсосать. Я даже не знал, что он был геем. Он был, а я был любопытен.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросила Гермиона. Гарри был подозрительно тих в течение этого разговора, и она подозревала, что обсуждение неблагоразумного прошлого Драко причиняло ему небольшой дискомфорт.

— Тогда мне так казалось, — объяснил Драко и, догадываясь о чувствах Гарри, взял его за руку, чтобы успокаивающе пожать. — Сейчас, когда у меня все по-настоящему, очевидно, что лучше б я дрочил, чем связывался с потаскухой, разгребающей лошадиное дерьмо. Без обид, Рон, потому что я знаю твое отношение к шлюхам мужского пола…

— Эй! — запротестовал Рон.

— Заткнись, Уизел, ты знаешь, что я прав, — поглумился Драко и Рон лишь сжался и покосился одновременно. — Так или иначе, как я и говорил, без обид, но такой секс — это бессмысленный секс. Ты узнаешь, что я имел ввиду, когда познаешь эротические ласки с любовью твоей жизни…

— У тебя когда-то был бессмысленный секс, Гарри? — спросила Джинни. Драко нахмурился от внезапного вопроса. Почему она поставила Гарри в такое затруднительное положение? Хотела ли она, чтоб все знали, что она и Гарри переспали?

Гарри повернулся, чтобы посмотреть безучастно на нее.

— Да, — решительно сказал он. Она не собиралась выпытывать дальше, и Драко был рад, что его парень проявил твердость. Гарри не хотел, чтобы они знали об этой части его жизни пока, и они должны уважать это. Драко знал, что Гарри имеет в виду его встречи с Седриком, но глаза Джинни сузились.

— Кто это был, Гарри? — спросил Рон. Он не обратил внимания, что Гарри не имеет желания продолжать беседу.

— Это неуместно. Я сейчас с Драко, и это все, что имеет значение, — заявил Гарри.

— Никто не обращался с тобой плохо, Гарри, не так ли? — нежно спросила Гермиона. — Ничего страшного, что ты пока не хочешь нам рассказывать, но пообещай нам это.

— Никто не приставал ко мне с какими-либо сексуальными предложениями, которых, по моему мнению, я не хотел в тот момент, — ответил загадочно Гарри. — Если вы собираетесь продолжать трепаться об этом, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду спать.

— В любом случае уже темнеет, — с пониманием сказал Драко. — Можно сказать — почти ночь.

— С тобой все в порядке, Гарри? — спросила Джинни, прикасаясь к руке своего друга.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Гарри с наигранной улыбкой, однако это не отразилось в его глазах. — Спокойной ночи всем. Увидимся утром.

Джинни обняла Гарри, и Гермиона сделала то же самое, перед уходом и кратко пожала руку Драко.

— Спи сладко, — сказала она с улыбкой, и они удалились в три соседствующие комнаты слева.

— Вау, какая благосклонность, — пробормотал Драко. — Это было… мило с ее стороны, не так ли, детка?

Гарри сбросил свои пижамные штаны.

— Хмм? — сказал он встревожено.

— Ты уже готов рассказать мне о случае с Джинни? — поинтересовался Драко. Он сел рядом с Гарри и начал ласково поглаживать его бедро.

— Какой случай? — сказал Гарри, защищаясь, с очень хмурым видом.

— Окей, ты не готов. Ничего страшного, дорогой, — Драко повернул лицо Гарри к себе и мягко его поцеловал. — Тогда в кровать?

— Один раз Джинни и я спали вместе… Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе об этом? — начал Гарри. Драко просто кивнул в ответ. — Она меня напоила и совратила. Как я и говорил, я не осознавал что делал, но она получила меня. Я думаю, что это — то, чего я хотел в то время. Если бы я мог вернуться и изменить это, я бы никогда не пожелал иметь отношения с ней или с любой другой девушкой.

— Что было дальше? — спросил Драко.

— После этого, она действительно сумела привести меня в замешательство. Я только начал убеждать себя, что я возможно гей, и она преуспела. Рон и Гермиона только начали встречаться, и я подумал, что это стоит попробовать. Я всегда думал, что она была приличной девочкой. Она замечательная, и я люблю ее, но как сестру. Я простил ее за то, что она сделала. Джинни осознает свою вину, но это значило для нее намного больше, чем для меня, и я не думаю, что она понимает это. Я считаю, что глубоко внутри она обижена за то, что я ушел. Она, вероятно, чувствует, что я предал ее или что-то в этом роде. Вот откуда и вопрос о бессмысленном сексе.

— Ты сожалеешь об этом, — отметил Драко, обхватив рукой спину Гарри и притянув его ближе к себе.

— Да, — вздохнул Гарри. — И я не понимал, что я сделал, пока не влюбился в тебя.

— Ты говорил с ней после того как она узнала, что ты — гей? — мягко спросил Драко. Гарри покачал головой. — Возможно, вам следует поговорить. Кажется, между вами двумя еще много нерешенного. Как вы разошлись?

— Однажды ночью ей стало неприятно со мной, так как я не мог возбудиться. Время шло, и было все труднее и труднее реагировать на нее физически. Она пожаловалась на грубость и сказала, что я не удовлетворяю ее так, как другие парни могли бы. Я отвернулся и сказал ей отвязаться и найти тогда кого-то другого. Вот так было. Не было у нас фактически никакого разрыва. Мы никогда не возвращались к этому. Между нами были действительно ужасные отношения в течение долгого времени, пока я, наконец, не попросил извинения у нее. Я использовал слабое оправдание, что это не подходящее время для таких отношений, — Гарри сухо засмеялся. — Неделю спустя, я понял, что такие отношения никогда не будут подходящими для того, кем я был. Тогда я был в ужасном состоянии — у меня была депрессия из-за смерти Сириуса.

Драко внимательно слушал Гарри, а когда он закончил говорить, обнял его, успокаивая.

— Иди и поговори с ней, любимый. Проговори это и тогда мы сможем идти дальше. У тебя были с ней твои первые отношения. Ты должен отрубить концы, которые ты не хочешь оставлять, — он легко подтолкнул Гарри локтем.

— Сейчас? — удивленно спросил Гарри. — Уже поздно!

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что сможешь уснуть, когда в голове крутятся мысли обо всем этом? — уверенно заявил Драко и Гарри ответил поникшим взглядом. — Нет, конечно же, нет. Иди, малыш. Я буду ждать, твоего возвращения.

Гарри поцеловал Драко и встал. Прежде чем подошел к двери, он обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться своему парню.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он.

— И я люблю тебя, — сказал Драко и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. Гарри кивнул и отвернулся.

***

Гарри стоял за дверью Джинни, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоиться. Почему это так трудно? Он почти постучал, но поколебался, поворачиваясь и собираясь уйти обратно в их комнату. Затем встряхнулся и быстро постучал.

— Войдите! — ответила Джинни из-за двери. Гарри открыл дверь и вошел, неуверенно откашлявшись, когда Джинни повернулась и удивленно посмотрела на него. Она сидела в длинной ночной рубашке и расчесывала волосы. — Гарри? Что-то случилось?

Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Мы можем поговорить Джинни? Про… про то, что случилось между нами?

Джинни положила щетку и, вздохнув, указала присесть ему в кресло возле кровати.

— Я задавалась вопросом, заведешь ли ты когда-нибудь этот разговор.

— Я всего лишь… думаю, что у нас есть некоторые вопросы, которые мы должны решить, — предположил Гарри. — Мы ни о чем не говорили, после того как я ушел.

— Ты знал, что ты гей, когда мы встречались? — выпалила Джинни и взялась рукой за волосы. — Извини. Я задавалась этим вопросом так много раз. Ты настолько спокоен и счастлив с Драко. Ты никогда не был таким со мной.

— Я … у меня было подозрение, я не был уверен, — сказал Гарри. — Это имеет значение?

Джинни кивнула.

— Да, имеет. Я не была первой у тебя или была, Гарри? — она спросила. — Мы никогда не обсуждали прошлые отношения. Я всегда предполагала, что я была первой у тебя, как и ты у меня, но у меня есть некоторые подозрения, что это не так.

— Нет, не была. Я спал с парнем до тебя, — ответил Гарри, опуская взгляд на свои колени. — Это было всего лишь один раз, но этого было достаточно, чтобы привести меня в замешательство.

— Значит, я была так называемой проверкой гей ты или нет? — спросила Джинни. Она говорила с болью, но не сердито или злостно.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Это не правильное толкование, но в этом был смысл — быть с тобой, потому что я чувствовал, что должен. Я честно не знал, когда мы были вместе, что я был геем. Я подозревал, но, правда, не был уверен, честно.

— Каким для тебя был секс? Честно, Гарри, пожалуйста. Я думаю, что ты должен мне, по крайней мере, это. Я имею право знать, ответь? Ведь я с тех пор намного выросла, — мудро заявила Джинни.

— Я… не наслаждался им на самом деле, — пробормотал Гарри. — Прости.

— Все нормально, дорогой, — уверила его Джинни. — Я понимаю теперь. В принципе, поэтому я и не вернулась тогда. Все это страшно нервировало, когда ты все время чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Я думала, что это было из-за того, что с тобой что-то не так, но теперь это приобретает какой-то смысл.

— Это не было бессмысленно. Я представлял себе парня, когда ты просила меня вернуться, — объяснил Гарри. Он взглянул на нее, и она одарила его маленькой улыбкой. — Я ценил близость, которая у нас была. Физическая близость была тем, что я действительно должен был пережить тогда. Но это не было для меня связано с сексуальными чувствами, — он вздохнул и поправил очки. — Ты злишься на меня за то, что я сделал?

— Ох, дорогой, нет, — заверила Джинни. — Я не обвиняю тебя в том, что ты предпочел мужчин. Я сама немного неравнодушна к ним. — Это вызвало смех Гарри, и внезапно все оказалось улаженным между ними. — Я рада, что ты был первым у меня, Гарри. Я бы хотела, чтоб ты не сердился на меня за это, но не думаю, что предпочла бы потерять девственность с кем-то другим. Поэтому, ты всегда будешь занимать в моем сердце особое место.

— Спасибо тебе, Джинни. Ты не представляешь, что это для меня значит. Я не стану винить тебя ни капли, если ты захочешь проучить меня, — робко сказал Гарри.

— Пф, — Джинни усмехнулась, отрицательно покачав головой. — Даже если я только усмехнусь тебе, Драко сию же минуту появится здесь и вырвет мне сердце или сделает еще что-то в этом роде, — рассмеялась она. — Есть кое-что, что ты можешь для меня сделать.

— Что угодно, — согласился Гарри.

— Скажи мне, — пробормотала Джинни, — что он для тебя всё, Гарри.

— Так и есть, Джинни. Больше чем всё, — подтвердил он.

Джинни улыбнулась.

— Тогда иди к нему и наслаждайся.

***

— Я вернулся, а ты уже спишь, да? — прошептал Гарри, заползая на кровать, где Драко задремал, ожидая его возвращения.

— Я …

— Просто прикрыл глаза? — спросил Гарри с ласковой улыбкой. Он запечатлел невесомый поцелуй на веках Драко, держа его лицо в ладонях.

— Ага, — выдохнул Драко, выгибаясь чтоб углубить поцелуй. — Все прошло нормально?

— Все хорошо, малыш, — заверил его Гарри и потянул Драко на себя, обвивая руками. — Но я не хочу говорить об этом. Я хочу заняться любовью со своим парнем…

— Да неужели? — заинтересовано спросил Драко. — А я думал, это твоя волшебная палочка упирается мне в бедро.

— Не в этот раз, — Гарри пропустил сквозь пальцы волосы Драко на затылке и притянул его ближе, горячо целуя. Они оба были обнажены и синхронно двигались, терлись о тела друг друга, теряясь в ощущениях. Прикрывающее их легкое одеяло соскользнуло на пол, но они этого даже не заметили.

Гарри обожал тяжесть разгоряченного тела, лежащего на нем Драко. Он провел рукой вниз по красивой спине блондина и погладил его ягодицы, слегка их сжимая. Их твердые члены терлись друг о друга, пока они непроизвольно двигались, страстно целуясь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты занимался со мной любовью вот так, — прошептал Драко в самое ухо Гарри. Он подался вперед и схватил волшебную палочку Гарри с тумбочки. — Можешь подготовить меня?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Да… Мне это нравится, — он взял палочку и произнес заклинание смазки, прежде чем Драко снова устроился на нем сверху. Гарри скользнул пальцами между ягодиц блондина, втирая плавными движениями маслянистую жидкость. Он аккуратно ввел первый палец в дырочку Драко и почувствовал, как поддаются мышцы.

— Ох, ммм, вот так хорошо, — ахнул Драко, и продолжил слегка посасывать мочку уха партнера. Гарри задрожал, ощутив, как от прикосновения языка любовника по его телу побежали мурашки. Дыхание Драко обожгло его шею, и он с готовностью втянул Малфоя в очередной поцелуй.

Их губы слились, а языки встретились. Поцелуй стал глубже и Гарри ввел еще один палец. Нависая над ним, Драко покачивался намного слабее, их члены скользили вместе так, чтоб вызвать удовольствие, но недостаточно для преждевременного взрыва. Это было великолепно. В этой позе усиливалась чувствительность, вызывая у Гарри желание продолжать их занятие любовью как можно дольше. Его свободная рука путешествовала по спине Драко к шее, пропуская сквозь пальцы распущенные светлые волосы.

Прежде чем выпрямиться, Драко завершил поцелуй, засосав нижнюю губу Гарри, и ласково ему улыбнулся.

— Я готов, милый, — пробормотал он, проводя рукой по накачанной груди Гарри. Он покружил пальцем вокруг пупка и тот тихонько хихикнул.

Еще несколько шепотом сказанных слов, чтобы убедиться, что у них достаточно любриканта дабы избежать повреждений Драко — и они готовы. Драко наклонился вперед, опираясь одной рукой на кровать, а другой приставил член Гарри к своей чувствительной дырочке. Закусив нижнюю губу, он медленно опустился на стоящий член партнера, тогда как сам Гарри подбадривающе поглаживал его бедра.

Вскоре блондин полностью уселся, член Гарри скрылся в его проходе, слегка пульсируя внутри. Драко оседлал Гарри, немного подавшись вперед и делая глубокий вдох, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущениям. Чувствовалась необычность позы, но безусловно это было приятно. Он попробовал качнуться вперед, заставляя член Гарри выходить из него и входить обратно, когда Драко вновь двигался назад.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул блондин. — Это… восхитительно, — он качнул бедрами, желая контролировать ситуацию, но, понимая, что все еще занимает ведомое положение. Закрыв глаза, он на несколько мгновений замер и ощутил, как Гарри прошелся рукой вверх по его ноге и погладил живот.

Эта поза давала Драко возможность чувствовать себя более удобно и целовать Гарри. Это был горячий, нежный поцелуй. Их языки скользили вместе, пробуя друг друга и лаская; они потерялись в ощущениях в этот момент.

Покачивания Драко становились более настойчивыми. Мышцы ног быстро устали, но ему было все равно. Он еще немного наклонился вперед и крепко сжал Гарри в объятьях. В ответ тот обвил блондина руками, и никто не знал, как долго они так лежали.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Драко на ухо Гарри.

Гарри поцеловал Драко в висок и погладил его спину.

— И я люблю тебя.

Малфой откинулся назад и Гарри медленно толкнулся в него. Найдя вскоре подходящий темп, они неторопливо и чувственно занимались любовью, глядя друг другу в глаза. Обхватив пальцами член партнера, Гарри стал двигать рукой вверх-вниз по всей длине. Драко откинул голову, и с его губ сорвался слабый стон.

— Мне нужно кончить, Гарри, — задыхаясь, произнес Драко. — Ты слишком хорош, — Гарри начал дрочить Малфою жестче и быстрей, и Драко, утратив контроль над своими движениями, стал беспорядочно увеличивать силу толчков. Он громко воскликнул от удовольствия. Взяв Гарри за руку, он переплел их пальцы и крепко сжал, предупреждая о скорой разрядке. — Ох, Гарри, малыш… гммм… я кончаю… о, да… да… аххх… ДА! ГАРРИ! ДА! — он успокаивался пока сперма, пульсируя, вырывалась из его члена, стекая по руке Гарри и выплескиваясь тому на живот. Гарри продолжал легко массировать пенис Драко пока он не начал опадать.

В послеоргазменном экстазе, Драко почти забыл, что Гарри еще не кончил. Легкое поглаживание руки напомнило ему, что Гарри старался привлечь его внимание. Он открыл глаза и любяще улыбнулся. Поттер приподнялся и теперь полусидел.

— Держись, ладно? — сказал он блондину. Затем крепко схватил Драко и опустил его обратно на кровать. Получилось неуклюже, и они оба уже смеялись к тому времени, как Гарри улегся сверху, но Драко был рад позволить ему взять на себя инициативу.

Сейчас Гарри отчаянно нуждался в разрядке — смотреть на возвышающегося над ним прекрасного блондинистого парня пока они занимались любовью — это слишком. Он начал понемногу входить в Драко, и тот приподнялся навстречу, пропуская сквозь пальцы взмокшую челку парня. Спустя несколько мгновений Гарри выкрикнул имя партнера и излился в оргазме. Он сглотнул и попытался восстановить дыхание, шлепнувшись в изнеможении рядом с Драко.

— Это было восхитительно, любимый, — Гарри вздохнул, рукой поглаживая живот блондина.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал тот. — Ё-моё, мы обязательно трахнемся в этой позе снова.

— Чертовски верно, — смеясь, согласился Гарри.

— Мы неправильно лежим на кровати, — устало сказал Драко. — Подвинь меня, а?

— Отвали, — фыркнул Гарри. — Лучше сам меня подвинь.

— Слишком устал, — решил Драко. — Я лежу на мокром пятне.

— Подвинься, я почищу, — предложил Гарри.

— Угу, — прозвучало в ответ.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Гарри, накидывая на них простыню.

— И я тебя, — прошептал Драко за минуту до того как его одолела усталость. Гарри улыбнулся и прежде чем заснуть, свернувшись калачиком, поцеловал приоткрытые мягкие губы Драко.

***

— Я не хочу, чтоб ты уезжал, — сказал Гарри, надув губы. — Я поеду с тобой. Мне нет надобности оставаться!

Драко застегнул свой чемодан и со вздохом повернулся к Гарри.

— Ты остаешься, — твердо сказал он.— Тебе нужно провести немного времени со своей семьей и Гермионой без меня, слоняющегося вокруг и нагружающего. Это всего лишь неделя.

— Ооо, — заныл Гарри.

Драко фыркнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тоже немного расстроен, дорогой, особенно после удивительного секса прошлой ночью, но мы справимся. Мне нужно подготовить уйму заданий для университета и, знаешь, я собираюсь остаться на несколько дней в Хогвартсе с Северусом пока мама готовится к своим новым обязанностям преподавателя Защиты От Темных Искусств. Мама — профессор…? Странно, да? — смеясь, произнес он.

— Я бы сказал, — с усмешкой начал Гарри, — Мерлин, помоги шалящим детям. Хотя, возможно она решит, что ей тяжело ругать их, безостановочно повторяя при этом все пять тысяч вторых имен!

— У меня не пять тысяч вторых имен! — возмутился Драко.

— Ну, четыре тысячи, — пошутил Гарри, а Драко в ответ показал ему средний палец. — Без грубых жестов, Драко Ксавьер Карстон Реджис Джестин Малфой!

— Как, черт возьми, ты запомнил их все? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Драко. — Даже я не мог запомнить, пока мне не исполнилось одиннадцать!

— Я подумал, что они мне пригодятся, — пожав плечами, ответил Гарри.

— Будешь выкрикивать их во время секса, и я тебя отшлепаю, — пригрозил Драко.

— Чтооо, правда? — поддразнил Гарри, подмигивая своему парню. — Я уже готов получить свою порцию шлепков.

— Придержи это желание на недельку, — с сожалением сказал Драко. — Иди сюда и попрощайся со мной должным образом.

— У нас нет времени на секс, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Минет? — с радостью предложил он.

— На это у нас тоже нет времени, — сказал ему Драко.

Поттер расстроился.

— Вообще-то, это ты два дня назад жаловался на отсутствие секса! Теперь ты отказываешься от секса! Я стою тут со стояком в…

Драко рассмеялся.

— Я понял, — сказал он.

— Ты хорошо отдохнул? — спросил Гарри.

Драко подавил смешок.

— Да, как ни странно. Были, конечно, чертовски отвратительные моменты, но в целом мне понравилось знакомство с Уизли. Они большая милая компашка, не правда ли?

Гарри ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

— И даже с Роном ты вел себя лучше.

— Да, ну не мог же я все время поступать по-своему, — съязвил Драко. — Я все еще считаю, что он м**ак. Он — худший представитель человечества.

— Ох, заткнись, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Ты иногда становишься таким заносчивым мелким придурком.

— Я покажу тебе заносчивым, — мурлыкнул Драко. Гарри улыбнулся ему и Драко поник, когда вновь представил, что скоро должен будет попрощаться со своим любимым. Он придвинулся и стиснул Гарри в крепких объятиях. — Я буду сильно скучать по тебе.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, — пробурчал Гарри, уткнувшись лицом Драко в плечо. « O, боже! — подумал он. — Я сейчас разревусь!»

— Всего лишь неделя, любимый. Потом мы поедем в охотничий домик! Я знаю как выбрать лучший дом, — уверенно сказал Драко.

— И как? — спросил Гарри с любопытством, заглядывая в искрящиеся глаза блондина.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Тебе нужно только подождать и увидишь!

— ГАРРИ! ДРАКО! КАМИН ОТКРЫТ! ПОРА ИДТИ, ДРАКО! — раздался снизу голос Молли.

Драко вздохнул и печально улыбнулся Гарри. Он поспешно стер надвигающиеся слезы, почувствовав, как защипало глаза.

— Только неделя, — кивнув головой, сказал он, пытаясь теперь успокоить скорее себя, нежели Гарри.

— Не забывай закрывать дверь, когда будешь дрочить, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— А ты не забывай думать обо мне, когда будешь дрочить, — Драко обхватил Гарри руками и крепко обнял. — Я так сильно тебя люблю!

— Люблю тебя не меньше, — ответил Гарри.

Они неспешно целовались и не хотели отпускать друг друга и прощаться. Они привыкли быть вместе, и было трудно расставаться, даже если это всего лишь неделя.

— МАЛЬЧИКИ! ПОТОРОПИТЕСЬ! — снова позвала Молли.

Драко неохотно разорвал поцелуй и вздохнул. Он подобрал свой чемодан и наклонился, уткнувшись в щеку Гарри.

— Я свяжусь с тобой сегодня через камин — поболтаем, хорошо? Эй, может быть у нас даже будет Каминный секс!

— Драко! — выдохнул Гарри. — Камин Уизли в их гостиной!

— О да, — сказал Драко застенчиво. — Развратник.

— Тебе лучше идти, малыш, — сказал Гарри своему парню. — Твоя мама начнет волноваться.

Драко кивнул, шагнув к двери.

— Неделя, — пообещал он, подмигнув Гарри и послав воздушный поцелуй. — И будь послушным мальчиком, иначе мне придется тебя отшлепать.

Гарри засмеялся и помахал на прощанье.

— Я люблю тебя, Драко.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — пробормотал блондин, вздыхая. Взглянув на Гарри, он тоже помахал и исчез.

Конец


End file.
